The present invention generally relates to vehicle lamp assemblies, and more particularly relates to map lamp assemblies for implementation in rearview mirror assemblies.
Recently, with the advent of light emitting diodes (LED) illuminator assemblies capable of emitting white light, LEDs have now been implemented in vehicle lamp assemblies. An example of a rearview mirror assembly incorporating LED map lamps is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,579. In one disclosed example, a plurality of blue-green and amber LEDs were used, which were grouped in two separate groups for emitting light onto the lap area of the driver and front passenger. While such a construction is highly effective and advantageous over assemblies incorporating incandescent bulbs, it is desirable to utilize LEDs having greater light output so as to reduce the component count and the associated cost required for construction of such a rearview mirror assembly, and/or increase the light output from the map lamp assemblies of the rearview mirror. One form of LED developed by the assignee is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,335,548 and 6,441,943. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,943, the LEDs disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,548 may be placed in mirror assemblies and connected to heat sinks within those mirror assemblies.
While U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,943 discloses several useful concepts for attaching a heat sink to the LEDs used in a rearview mirror, other constructions are needed to allow for different rearview mirror designs that require different mounting techniques.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus comprises: at least one LED mounted to a printed circuit board; a reflector comprising at least one heat stake; and a mounting plate comprising at least one aperture for receiving the at least one heat stake, the at least one LED is positioned between the reflector and the mounting plate such that the at least one LED is held in position when the at least one heat stake is received within the at least one aperture.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus comprises: a housing with a lamp assembly, the lamp assembly comprising at least one LED mounted to a printed circuit board; a reflector comprising at least one heat stake; and a mounting plate comprising at least one aperture for receiving the at least one heat stake, the at least one LED is positioned between the reflector and the mounting plate such that the at least one LED is held in position when the at least one heat stake is received within the at least one aperture.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus comprises: at least one lamp comprising a heat extraction member having an aperture; and a mounting plate in contact with the heat extraction member; and a heat stake extending through the aperture in the heat extraction member to secure the lamp to the mounting plate.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a process comprises the activities of: a) providing a LED subassembly, a reflector comprising at least one heat stake and a mounting plate with at least one aperture; b) positioning the LED assembly between the reflector and the mounting plate; and c) engaging the reflector with the mounting plate such that the at least one heat stake is received within the at least one aperture.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus comprises: at least one first type LED comprising a heat extraction member, the first type LED mounted to a printed circuit board; a reflector comprising at least one heat stake; and a mounting plate comprising at least one aperture for receiving the at least one heat stake, the at least one first type LED is positioned between the reflector and the mounting plate such that the at least one first type LED is held in position when the at least one heat stake is received within the at least one aperture and the heat extraction member is in contact with the mounting plate.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.